


Hollow Knight Hunter’s Journal

by A_Very_Stupid_Fruit



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Very_Stupid_Fruit/pseuds/A_Very_Stupid_Fruit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hollow Knight Hunter’s Journal

Crawlid- Timid scavanger that crawls through the caverns looking for food. ‘Dull and pathetic. Hardly worth killing.’

Vengefly - Flying predator that pursues it’s prey relentlessly. ‘This fierce little hunter will bravely chase down creatures many times its size. Admirable! It is weak though, and I have devoured hundreds of them with little effort or care.’

Vengefly King - Patriarch of a vengefly colony. Swoops at intruders and cries out for reinforcements if threatened. ‘A filthy creature that is happy to chew on any old thing it finds discarded on the cavern floor. When it notices a threat it will annoyingly scream and shriek, so kill it swiftly.’

Gruzzer - Simple-minded creature that haphazardly buzzes around, bumping into things. ‘They only seem dimly aware of their surroundings, making them easy prey to cut your fangs on. What is it that guides them on their paths? It almost seems like they search for ways to die.’

Gruz Mother - Mature gruzzer that carries it’s young in its belly. Attacks by hurling its huge body around. ‘Bizarrely, this monster does not lay eggs but instead carries its young inside of its fat stomach. This strange practice seems to exhaust the creature, making it sleepy and vulnerable. Take advantage!’

Tiktik - Uses it’s small, sharp claws to climb along walls and rooves. ‘Spends its time tip-tap-tapping it’s way through the roads and caverns near the surface of this kingdom. If you’re patient, you can wait for it to come to you and pick it off.’

Aspid Hunter - Bests it’s prey by spitting corrosive liquid. Often hunts in packs. ‘Cunning predators that will try to pick you off from a distance. Don’t give them any space, just charge and cut them down! you’ll find they’re not so cunning once they are dead.’

Aspid Mother - Carries the eggs of its young inside its belly. Can hatch and birth it’s young as needed to deal with intruders. ‘Shamelessly uses its own young as a weapon against its foes! Appalling, yes, but I do admire its resourcefulness. Good hunters do not always make good parents.’

Aspid Hatchling - Recently birthed, these young aspid instinctively swarm around intruders. ‘These hatchlings are born with an instinct to kill! They are still only infants though, so you can crush them between your fangs without thinking. Just don’t let them overwhelm you in numbers.’

Goam - Thickly amoured, it bursts from the ground to seize prey in its fangs. ‘These brutes seem to be impervious to most damage, so you can sharpen your weapons on their thick hide or just slash away at them for your own amusement. They barely seem to notice.’

Wandering Husk - The remains of a bug, animated by a strange force. Wanders the roads where it once lived. ‘These “civilized” bugs of Hallownest were weak in life and now they are equally weak in death. Send them back into the dirt they were born in!’

Husk Hornhead - The remains of a bug animated by a strange force. Uses its horn to attack any uninfected creature it finds. ‘These bugs have an arrogant air about them, even after dying. Overly proud of their large horns! I enjoy snapping them off.’

Leaping Husk - The remains of a bug, animated by a strange force. It will instinctively leap at uninfected creatures to attack them. ‘The bugs of old Hallownest did not hunt their own food, they had it brought to them. Thats why they were so weak. Thats why their kingdom crumbled into dust and faded away!’

Husk Bully - The remains of a bug, animated by a strange force. It aggressively attacks any uninfected creature it finds. ‘A thick orange mist fills these walking corpses. It has a sweet, sickly taste to it. I found it foul. After you kill these creatures, I suggest you do not eat them.’

Husk Warrior - The remains of a bug, animated by a strange force. Wields a nail and a shell. ‘Softened by the generations of luxury, these bugs lack claws or armour or venom. Those who wish to protect themselves are forced to fashion weapons from stone, ore or shell.’

Husk Guard - The remains of a great Hallownest Crossguard, animated by a strange force. Instinct still drives it to guard its post against intruders. ‘Larger and stronger than their brothers, these bugs are still forced to steal their weapons from the remains of other creatures. They do not roam or hunt, forever standing guard and lashing out at anything that wanders near.’

False Knight - A maggot driven mad by a strange force. Inhabits a stolen armoured shell. ‘Weak creatures love to steal the strength of others. Their lives are brief and fearful, and they yearn to have the power to dominate those who have dominated them.’

Maggot - Weakest members of the kingdom of Hallownest. Generally looked down upon and forced to do menial labour. ‘Consisting mainly of sweet fat, these helpless creatures make excellent provisions for long journeys. Best roasted over open flame. If they try to bargain for their life, just ignore them. They have nothing to offer.’

Menderbug - Member of an elusive guild of bugs fixated on the maintenance of Hallownest’s many signs and wayposts. ‘The bugs of Hallownest were obsessed with building things. What strange little minds they had.’

Lifeseed - Small scuttling seed filled with Lifeblood, which can be extracted and consumed for its healthful properties. ‘The bright liquid inside of these little fellows is delicious, and drinking it will make you feel stronger. I wonder how my own innards taste... would it be a heinous thing to try and drink some?’

Baldur - Rolls into a ball and propels itself at intruders who wander into its territory. Aggressive even when newly born. ‘Younger hunters delight in catching these creatures and rolling them around for sport. I encourage you to indulge yourself if the fancy strikes you.’

Elder Baldur - Bulky and covered in thick plating. Retracts into itself when attacked. ‘As they age, these creatures become too heavy and lumpy around to roll around freely. Instead, they curl up and hide from the world. What do they think of in there, wrapped up inside of themselves? More carefree times perhaps.’

Bonus Infected Crossroad enemies!

Furious Vengefly - Vengefly whose body has been distorted by continued infection. Highly aggressive. ‘The infection that passes from creature to creature grants strength and courage, but it also seems to enslave the will. Would you make such a bargain?’

Volatile Gruzzer - Gruzzer swollen with infection and primed to burst. ‘Horrible goo and noxious gas has started leaking down from above. Is there a source of all this pestilence? If so, I haven’t seen it.’

Violent Husk - Maddened by massive infection, charges at enemies with no thought for its own preservation. ‘The bugs of Hallownest were twisted out of shape by that ancient sickness. First they fell into deep slumber, then they awoke with broken minds, and then their bodies started to deform...’

Slobbering Husk - The body of a bug, completely consumed by infection. Spits corrosive liquid. ‘The infection that swept through Hallownest so long ago... they say that the harder you struggled against it, the more it consumed you.’


End file.
